endlessspacefandomcom-20200222-history
Victory
Overview The availability of each victory type can be toggled in Advanced Game Settings when starting a game. Victory Types 'Expansion Victory' Conquer 75% or more of the colonized universe. Victory Message: "By conquering and colonizing a maximum of planets and systems, your empire can become all-powerful through sheer weight of numbers. Once you control three times as many colonies as all other players combined, the galaxy is yours." Supremacy Victory The first player to own all the other factions homeworlds will win. "With armadas of powerful vessels and an unbending will, through domination of the stars you can force both friends and enemies to accept you as the uncontested ruler. You will win this victory when you have invaded the starting systems of all other factions." Scientific Victory The first player to research the Pan-Galactic Society, the last technology of the Science tree, wins the game. That particular technological wonder is very hard to get, and reaching the ends of the other technology trees will reduce the cost of the Pan-Galactic Society. Victory message: "'Little remains unknown concerning the role, history, and future of the universe. In many ways your technology is equivalent to that of the Endless and your unquestioned mastery of Dust has driven all other peoples to acknowledge your supremacy" Economic Victory The first player to reach a certain level of cumulative revenue (720.000 Dust) wins. Only overall revenue matters, so it does not matter if the Dust has been used. Just keep income as high as possible. The Amount of dust required will depend on the number of players, galaxy size, and game speed. Victory Message: : "Harnessing the economic power of myriad systems and controlling vast reservoirs of Dust, the galaxy is a giant spider web with you at the center. What you do not own you can buy, and what you cannot buy you have the power to destroy. Friends and enemies alike bow their heads in awe." : Diplomatic Victory If you manage to survive long enough while being at war the least amount of time, you may be able to impose yourself and win thanks to your wisdom and integrity. You gain "peace points" for each turn depending on the number of cold wars, peace treaties, and allies. Allies give a huge bonus, but be careful not to lose too many treaties with factions outside that new alliance. Peace also depends on the size of your empire. You'll have to find the right equilibrium between expansion and diplomacy. Required points will vary with the number of players, galaxy size, and game speed. Note: This victory condition may not be applicable between human players as it could be sabotaged easily. Victory Message: "By building alliances and friendships with other factions and empires, you become highly valuable as a friend and simply too dangerous as an enemy. When you have accumulated enough Diplomatic Victory points in the great game of galactic diplomacy, you become the dominant political force in the galaxy." Wonder Victory The first player to build 5 copies of the improvement "Invulnerable Empire" (from the last technology of Exploration & Expansion) will win. Victory Message: "Not since the time of the Endless has the galaxy seen such wonders. The cost in time, sweat and Dust has been great, and the sacrifices made are too numerous to count. But with your will you have created monuments whose fame will echo through history, and your name will echo with it." Score Victory If no one managed to win with one of the previous victory conditions, the player with the highest score wins when the turn limit is reached. The turn limit is defined by the game speed. 150 Turns on Fast Speed, 300 turns on Normal Speed, and 450 turns on Slow Speed. Default Victory If all victory conditions are unselected in the game menu, a default victory is still maintained: The winner is the last empire standing. Victory Message: "By gaining a level of mastery in the many complex elements of an empire - economy, military, science, etc. - you can create a civilization that is second to none. This victory will be determined by the faction with the highest score after a fixed number of turns." Category:Game options Category:Game Concepts